Wierd one shots
by insane sane89
Summary: Weird one shot's i make while bored.


we died, peacefully but still died so why are we in a beautiful office.

"I am your Death Adviser today please tell me the full name of your last life so we can get started." a beautiful redhead said not even looking up from the computer as she said it.

"Sean William Selby"

"Violet Aroura Potter-Black"

The Adviser looks up from her screen upon hearing our names and declares "So we have two VIP's in here today Sean Selby a Healing Exorcist who can enhance crystals and Violet Potter the girl who killed the one who tried to cheat death and then went on to be a famous body guard/assassin for those that she decided to kill. What did I do to deserve this? Look you guys managed to impress my boss and he said that you were to be granted different things, for you Sean 4 diablo 3 classes, 2 non-combat classes, your ability to enhance crystals, and the powers of your dragonborn from your Skyrim modded. For you violet 3 classes from Warcraft, 3 non-combat classes, your ability to do half transformations, and the powers from his dragonborn as well. and the both of you will be able to keep all of the skills you have. will gain the ability to evolve and adapt through consuming dead animals/sentients. and the gamer power, the final ability is to turn yourselves into fairies at will. after you sign your name on the dotted line you will be reincarnated as a non-sentient species that has the abilities to think."

"and what if we refuse to sign" asked violet.

"You will wait in this office until you sign." said Red. "oh before you go what classes do you wish to have?"

"I will have Demon Hunter, Wizard, witch Doctor, and necromancer for my diablo characters, and I want the..."

"the witch doctor and the demon hunter grant you the inventor and alchemist classes the necromancer grants you the healer class and the wizard grants you the summoner class. These are just granted for being them and do not count to your 2." Red interrupted me.

"thank you the two non combat classes I choose are monster tamer and jeweler." I finish.

"Now I want shaman, mage, and assassin. For non combat I want magic item crafter, historian, and breeder. so we compliment each other." Violet states.

"the classes that are given to you are magic item crafter from shaman, alchemist from assassin and scribe from mage. please choose a new one to replace the crafter that you said."

"How about mystical experimenter then." Violet responds.

" now I will spin the wheel of worlds to find out where you will be reincarnated. Then I will spin the wheel of races for your species. and finally the wheel of family which will choose one of your caretakers."

She spins the first wheel and it spins and spins before slowing down, it stops on Winx Club/One piece. "That one is you will start in the winx club verse but after reaching a place where the entire club are your servants/slaves you will be transported to the one piece verse and have your own ship with you both being co-captains." she spins the next wheel the wheel of races and it stops on Foxes/spiders. "you both will have the ability to go between the form of a fox and a spider the type depends on your choices." finally she spins the last wheel and it stops on Bloom the main Character of the entire series. "you will start out as the pet foxes of Bloom but we expect you two to turn the tables and turn her into your pet before you go to Alfea to start the Story arc."

We are dropped through a portal that appears under our feet and get the message that all abilities that require thumbs are disabled so all of our classes are disabled until we evolve humanoid forms.

I could already feel that we had the ability to take on the forms of previous evolutions. OK it appears that I can choose what type of fox I am I think that I will be a kitsune. and the spider I think an orb weaver maybe I will become a half spider half human at the end of my spider evolutions. but for now I look like a hansom black and silver fox. to describe my appearance I will say imagine a pure black fox then add mystical symbols of silver all throughout and streaks of silver to break up specific patterns. when I came to after selecting yes for this avatar I see violet has the exact opposite color scheme as me. she also has a collar on that says Violet and is she smirking at me I quickly try to see if I have a collar and I do but why were both of ours bright pink I hear "and I will name the male one Jukon and find him a better collar, you are positive they have different parents right I want them to be happy being mates. after all Violet is the only female fox he is likely to meet and they mate for life."

"yes but they also have harems with the male having multiple females and one alpha female who is his equal the rest are treated like slaves or servants I suppose. all of the foxes hunt but the male and alpha female get a larger share of food from the kill. if you do not get another female before he reaches a year old they may decide to try to take you as their first lower mate and attempt to dominate you in some way so be careful.

"so the male will try to dominate me got it."

"I never said the male would he usually will be willing to ignore an unclaimed female but his alpha Violet on the other hand will start it and he will help her just as she will help him if he chooses a female."

"got it"

I finally got a good look at her and it was a ten year old version of bloom and I then said to Violet "I think we just replaced Keko Blooms rabbit in the series. and if we do this right not only will we have bloom as ours but she will help us get stronger is secret because we are her master I will increase the skill pheromone display which allows me to attract any female in a 5 block radius while outside, and I am going to exclusively practice it in her room so as she sleeps she will become ours after a month or two of that she would probably help us master her mom if we said we wanted her."

Violet responded "while you do that I will get close to her and you we want her to think we are irreplaceable and her family to think we our the only things stopping her from mentally breaking, which granted will be true by the time we are done with her and anyone else who interests us."

"We should also look into interdimensional travel because what happens after we finish collecting in this verse and the one piece verse we will probably want more and I want to bind all our servants souls into a contract with ours in which as long as a member from either group is alive we will revive with our revival going slower to allow us time for our servants to find a safe haven for our rebirth it will be that the servants revive in a ten year old body and we in a five year old body and all deaths including ones from old age or "soul destruction" will be included.." I schemed.

"smart but do not forget bond breakers do exist"

"not if they poor their soul in as they are bound"

After that we began our plan during the day we were cute fluffy foxes that spend the majority of our time around Bloom dousing her with pheromones and at night we trained in secret I figure we will get to three tail around blooms eighteenth birthday if we continue at our current rate. which means that we will have to break bloom in as a fox. Violet had the great idea of training bloom by rewarding her with less pheromones when she did what we want and more pheromones when she failed, this only worked because of her innocence as a child if she had brought it up with her parents they probably have separated us from our almost slave. we also placed a tracker on sailor moon before she managed to go between worlds. we planned to go after her group first chance we got after we grew strong enough to do a true corruption (so after our third tail).

8 Years Later

We have close to three hundred women slaves now after we corrupted bloom The order of the black hand showed up discreetly and met with us it seems that the black circle that traps the fairies of earth is slowly killing them until they either let out all of the fairies or got all earth borne fairies in to it. as neither of us new where the last earth fairy is we decide to corrupt all of the other earth fairies into serving us the black circle when they protested got killed in the backlash of trying to entrap Bloom and us kitsune it turned out that we get stronger faster with more servant bonds so we decided that we will kidnap all hot witches from cloud tower while bloom forms her club to keep attention away from us. speaking about that, time to "rescue" Stella from the ogre and then corrupt her. we have only reached 2 tail though it seems that for 2 tails you need to reach level 200 then it resets and adds a hundred levels for your next tail.

while my idiot of a mate plans the conquest of millions of servants I must plan on how to transport all of them luckily I found a magic ability that helps loads it is the ability to store unneeded servants/slaves/team mates in a pocket dimension that constantly increases their arousal but takes away their ability to orgasm without our say so I have already stored most of our slaves in it after having them kidnap all the females on earth they are all slowly breaking down mentally now the only women left are Bloom, Violet, Vanessa, and Stella soon earth will have no women left on earth all have been added and if they are ugly that is something the room fixes altering their bodies to fit Mine and Violets perspective of sexy. our current plan is to do this for us to start with cloud tower then other witch worlds and as they are dark magic worlds the "Light" side will ignore it allowing us to gain enough strength to woman-nap minor light worlds and as people are getting desperate make it look like we can not enter Alfea by not taking anyone from there but corrupting them all just the same it will seem like a safe haven but will be the biggest trap ever. the entire plan will take three years and we will do nothing during her freshman year except corrupting Alfea. We will not return to earth but begin our assault on smaller out of the way planets that no one cares about when Darkar kidnaps bloom we will kidnap all witches in cloud tower and all "dark" planets at the same time making it look like a war against the dark.

2 years later

Well darker took the bait and we took all the women on every "dark" planet and then from most of the "light" ones making it seem like the other sides doing and with this the Women we have claimed are over a hundred trillion with only Alfea and three other planets still having women on them and Alfea was ours from the start with them declaring that no one was leaving the school until the kidnapped women are found. the three planets we have not stolen are solaria eraclion and sparks tomorrow it will be 2 we take Eraclion tonight. well that was boring no one even noticed us hell we took over the three ancestresses and are using them as an excuse we will send bloom on a quest with the rest of the winx to save sparx we have shown that we only fear her and Faragonda and now we take down the Magic Dimensions in three years. freed sparx conquered it then solaria then finally showed that we already controlled alfea before letting our human forms fade away as we ran away we just pretended to be Blooms silly foxes and the armies ignored us idiots.


End file.
